Choas Emeralds, Shadow and Tails
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Okay, Time to get this story slowly moving! Rated T just to be safe...yay! [Discontinued, written in 2006]
1. What do you want with Shadow?

Writers block really does get ya down don't ya think?

* * *

(_**Tails pov**_)

"Sonic?" I turned and looked at my best friend for what seemed like eternity, "yeah Tails?" I gulped, "where's Shadow?"

Sonic stood up and turned to me, "why would you want to know that?" I looked down and held my breath, "because...it's a personal matter" I noticed Sonic gulp, "look buddy, why do you want to know?" I then sighed, "because...well..." I then turned around and speed out of the room faster then you could say, "wait up!" reaching outside I feel relieved, "where are you Shadow?" I then look up and can't see him anywhere.

"what do you want?" I then shook teribley, "is that you Shadow?", 'of course it's Shadow!' I heard a noise behind me, "I'll ask you one more time...what do you want? and why are you in my neck of the woods?" I gulped, "because...well...I..." I then heard him sigh, "look Tails if you will not answer me I will get it out of you" I then turned around slowly, "how do you plan to do tha-ahhhhh!" I then looked to see Shadow holding my left tail, "tell me" I look at Shadow deep in the eye, "I can't" I then saw him smile, that was never a good sign.

I try to move but he's holding me far to tightly, "you are going to tell me why you wanted to see me...or else" I then felt him grip my tail...hard, "S-S-shadow-I-" how could I tell him? it was almost impossible but yet I had the most dangerous hedgehog around holding my tail and if I wasn't lucky he would hold the other one, "Tails, you can't be here" "who's the geek Shad?" I then look behind Shadow and see a dangerous looking group behind him, Shadow then throws me onto the pavement, "just someone who seems to want to speak to me" "oh really? hey kid get up!" I then couldn't move, "fine then"

(_**Normal pov**_)

The man behind Shadow then runs forward and grabs Tails, "you little piece of..." he then smacks Tails in the back making him cry out, "SONIC!" Shadow then smiles wider, "let's go...Carlos" Carlos then nods, "okay Shadow" then almost as if they where a bit of his imagination they where gone within a second.

(_**Tails pov**_)

man...I shouldn't of done that...ow..., what th? my tail...how could they do that, "Sonic...where are you Sonic?" I try to lift my head, ow no good, "why'd you have to go do that Shadow?" I can't take this much pain...owwwwww.

(_**Shadow pov**_)

What a sad excuse for a kid, he comes here wanting me and then he can't think of what he came here to say, "Stupid boy, eh Shadow?" I nod, "yeah he is indeed Carlos" "I mean what would he want with you?" I shake my head, "I have no idea" "if he comes anywhere near you again..." I then smile, "I'll kill him" I heard Carlos gulp, heh, "are you sure Shadow? we could take care of him" I then shook my head again for the second time that night, "I'll kill him right when he's comfortable" "Shadow don't you think that is unwise?" "unwise? huh on the other side Carlos very easily" at least he's shivering...good, "are you going to use...th...a..t...emerald?" I then laughed in his face, "of course I am you idiot what do you think I will do?" "with...t...h...e...c..." I sigh can't this person even say it, "Chaos Control you mean" I saw him nod, "y-yeah that" tonight was going to be fun.

(_**Sonic pov**_)

man I hope Tails is alright, "Tails? Tails?" I have searched station square 5 times already..., "SONIC!" Tails? "Hold on buddy!" I can't even see where he is...why did he want to see Shadow anyway? he knows what could happen without me or knuclehead there, "where could he be?"

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, sorry 'bout that.  
Tails: you're trying to kill me of!  
I would never do that!  
Tails: yes you would!  
I am a loyal fan of Miles Tails Prower!  
Tails: 'rolls eyes' okay then...Read Shadow: and Sonic: Review!  
Tails: if you could please Shadow walks over to Tails.  
oh great - Shadow get anyway from him, sorry readers...please R/R 


	2. Realisation and Quick thinking

I never did explain correctly did I? whoops.   
Tails is a girl due to one of his/her experiments with cotten candy gone wrong.  
please bear with me this seen takes a lot of time to explain.

* * *

(Tails Pov) 

why did I bother? Shadow wouldn't understand...although...he's...the...how should I put this?...dad...oh.my...lord...he's hanging out with human's now...dangerous one's at that, "Tails?" I can't see anything...hey what's that gold figure standing in front of me? "Super...Sonic?" oh great I'm spilling blood now...ow...

(Super Sonic Pov)

"Tails?" oh god where could she be? "Super...Sonic?" I look down...oh my god...Shadow what have you done? "don't worry Tails...you'll be alright...I hope.  
Now...where did Shadow go?...wait a second, I can't just leave Tails here... "come on" I pick her up, "S...sonic?" I look at her...oh god she's in terrible shape "yeah?" I see her gulp "w..h..y...d...i..d... Sh...sh...shadow...do...t..h..a.t.?" I shake my shead "I don't know Tails but I'm going to find out" I then hover into the sky careful not to hurt Tails and speed offf at Super Sonic speed towards the hospital...I hope she's going to be ok.

(Shadow pov)

what the hell did Tails want? "hey Shadow?" I look up "What is it?" I see Carlos gulp, heh...you're proabably wondering why I haven't killed him yet aren't ya? well it's because I can't really give a damn... and why I' joined this gang? it's because I wanted to see if there where any humans that wanted to assist me "Shadow?" "What?" I looked up at Carlos again. "I think that we best be moving" "and why's that?" "because Super Sonic was on the news earlier" "and?" I leaned forward, this was sure interesting "h-h-he said that whoever hurt his best friend..." I couldn't believe my ears, I bit my lower lip, if it was Super Sonic then I had best be on my guard...but what about the humans? they would sure need cover... "What else?" "you seem very interested eh Shadow?" I look at Jet "shut it" Jet looked surprised "but Shadow why do you want to know so much about Super Sonic?" I lowered my head "because without the chaos emeralds or the master emerald or even the hyper emeralds, I won't stand a chance against him" Jet and Carlos were shaking "and not only that but when he learns the truth...oh...damn let's move!" I got up and speed out of there like a cat on a hot tin roof. Good Jet is following on that hoverboard of his, "hurry!" I sped around corner after corner hiding from that golden form that I knew could be following me, I take one look behind me, Good Carlos is on Jet's hoverboard with him...damn it Super Sonic what are you thinking?

(Tails Pov)

ugh...who,what, where, when, oh yeah... "Miles Prower" I look up and see a doctor...looks like Super Sonic got me here alright then "yeah?" The doctor looked at me with pain in his eyes...oh no what is he going to tell me? "you do know that you have a child growing in you" I gulp, I didn't think it was that bad... "and that you've got a emerald of some kind in there" he pointed to my chest...oh no...that's...a hyper...emerald... "um...what will happen when the child is free?" The doctor shook his head "I don't know"

(Super Sonic Pov)

There he is! "SHADOW!"

(Shadow Pov)

oh crap he's found me... I turn around and see that floating thing in front of me "What?" Carlos and Jet must be going to warn the others...I need help around now... "What did you do with Tails?" I smirk "you'll have to beat it out of me faker"

(Normal Pov)

Chirstopher turned his head and looked toward the loud shouting and then seeing Super Sonic and Shadow fighting with Shadow losing rather quickly, every move Shadow made Super Sonic counted it, I mean Shadow may be as fast as Sonic but when Sonic's like this in his super form there was not a hope in hell Shadow was going to win.

* * *

ok who wants me to continue? and who wants the battle in detail?  
Shadow: Read  
Sonic: and   
Tails: Review   
The Gundam Wing music Rythem Emotion is good to listen to when reading this. 


	3. Can't think of a good Chapter Title

Okay, Okay I need to explain this a bit more clearly...this could equal this instalment getting shorter though.This is set after Shadow the Hedgehog and just before Sonic Riders

* * *

(Tails Pov)

Great...just when I didn't think it could get any worse... I remember I got pregnant right after Shadow's vodka drinking competition with Jet and he stumbled over to my room and I guess one thing let after another I think.  
The emerald... I wish that Shadow hadn't done that, when we finished he plouged at into me at high speed...I thought he loved me when he said those three words to me...crazy git he is... but saying that I may be the crazy one after all I did agree to it...

(Shadow Pov)

I'm glad I've hiden from Super Sonic... "Jet?" I looked up and saw Jet hovering over me, "what is it Shadow? I'm trying to keep a look out for Super Sonic" I nodded "why did you decide to join my cause again?" "because I HATE humans!" "what did you do with Christopher?" "I ran him over" "You stupid bastard!" Jet looked surprised at that "what?" "You killing chris has just made him madder!" I saw him shrug the nerve "ah well that just means Super Sonic could go Hyper" I sigh...this is going to be a LOOONG day.

* * *

Stage 3 completed  
This is Jedi Lord -Author staying on station and please be nice this is my part of my first three Sonic fics I'm writing!


	4. whisles SLOW DOWN SILVER!

bloody hell playstation 14 you really do review fast don't ya?  
Msn Messanger is where you can catch me at the moment...I really am bored to my eyeballs...well apart from this story, now I know what your thinking Why the hell haven't I put another chapter up yet? well guess why not? because I need to find ideas AND to have a better clue as to where I want the story to lead... say Playstation14 would you like me to do a comedy or Sonic Riders one next? oh for all your serious guys I will no longer use this thing as a author notes area I just had a few things to say that's all.  
Going on air

* * *

(Shadow Pov) 

I wonder why Super Sonic wanted to see me anyways... is it because he wants me to remember something but what?  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...oh crap...it's what I did to Tails...damn "Come on! he's coming this way!" I look up and catch Jet's leg with my foot "geez Jet watch the road!" "I'm trying to get away from Super Sonic! give me a break!" "more like give you a beak!"

* * *

I'm exhasperated... 

I haven't had to do this much since Card Captor Sakura the Movie 3 The Lost Card


End file.
